My Naruto Ficlets
by AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn
Summary: series of straight and yaoi parings,you chose ! Ficlet 2; SasuKarin,Friendship k r&r, flames allowed!
1. Ficlet 1: fear ItaSasu K

Sasuke peeked out his rice-paper door and glanced down the long, narrow corridor

Sasuke peeked out his rice-paper door and glanced down the long, narrow corridor. As it was 12o clock at night, it was dark, silent and eerie. And of course, being naught but eight years of age, Sasuke was frightened by dark, silent and eerie places.

He gulped as he took a small, shaky step out of the sanctuary of his room and into the silent corridor and paused.

He smirked shyly, so far so good, nothing jumped out yelling 'boo!' just yet, so he was safe for now. His brain called out for his legs to move, but they didn't agree. He grunted slightly and forced them to move himself.

Soon his sliding door was closed and he was creeping swiftly down the hall, his large onyx eyes darting around him and his ears straining to hear anything out of the ordinary.

'_Come on! Almost there!_' he dashed down the corridor, foot-falls hardly audible against the hard wood floor. His heart began to race as he looked around, wondering why he was breathless already.

He suddenly came to a halt in front of a door, quickly checking his surroundings before gripping the door handle nervously and sliding it open ever so slightly, just enough for him to squeeze in through.

He closed the door silently behind him and took a step into the room. His palms suddenly became very sweaty, no matter how many times he rubbed them off his pajama bottoms. He gulped; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He pivoted around and reached for the door handle once again when shuffling from behind him broke the silence, his stomach dropped like a brick as he turned to look over his shoulder.

A very groggy looking Itachi sat up in his futon blinking at his little brother with half asleep black eyes "Sasuke?" he croaked in slight surprise, rubbing the sleepies from his eye "What are you doing here-" He glanced over at his watch "-At, like, half 12 in the night?"

Sasuke's brain went ka-put at that moment, no words would come to him, so instead he stood there gaping like a fish and looking utterly mortified. Suddenly the whole room was lit up by luminating light from outside Itachi's thin curtains, followed with rolling thunder. Sasuke suddenly found himself clinging onto his big brother for dear life, whimpering quietly as he buried his nose into the crook of Itachi's neck.

Itachi grunted in surprise, then softened slightly, pulling his little brother onto his lap with one hand and stroking his blue-hued black locks lovingly "I see..." Itachi sighed "I never knew you were afraid of thunder." He added thoughtfully, cradling the eight year old in his warm arms.

"I-I, I'm s-sorry niisan, I didn't me-mean to wake you, I jus-t..." he was shaking pretty badly "I just needed s-some company..." he trailed off, swallowing hard.

A loud clap of thunder which the brothers could both feel vibrating their chests caused Sasuke to jump again, holding onto his brother tighter as he stifled a sob, but despite his best efforts, tears welled up in his eyes.

He felt Itachi tighten his grip on him, cradling him soothing against his chest "Shhhh, it's alright, I'm here for you, I won't let it get you" he whispered against his head, planting a tender kiss on the top of his rebelliously spiky hair.

He patted the futon beside him and Sasuke reluctantly let him go "A-are you sure, Aniki?" Itachi smiled, bringing his hand up and brushing the tears out of Sasuke's eyes. "It'll be alright, don't worry, nobody disturbs me on my day off" he said smoothly "Nobody needs to know" Sasuke then nodded shyly, sliding off Itachi's lap. He then slid under the blanket, soon to be followed by Itachi. Itachi snaked his arms around Sasuke's waist, holding the small boy against his chest protectively.

Itachi began to hum a familiar lullaby to Sasuke, who stared up at his brothers' calm face with awe.

Within minuets Sasuke was asleep, Itachi smiled down at his sleeping little ball form. The rain drumming outside his window was very soothing in itself, he to, began to feel sleep creeping upon him. He snuggled up against his brother and slid his eyes shut.

He fell straight into sleep, holding Sasuke tightly in his embrace

_Little brother, have you ever heard that "Fear is an illusion of the mind"?_

_Well, then if you know it's only an illusion, there'd be no fear of it, right?_

_But... It's not that simple, is it...?_

_It's something everyone has, and shouldn't be afraid of admitting_

_Even me..._

_--Fin--_

Me: Awww, so kawaii :'3!! Hahahaha, it's so short!! The ending is soooooooooooooo cheesy too. But you must keep in mind that I finished this at about... 5o clock in the morning XP I can't sleep

I hoped you all enjoyed, I'm also open for suggestions for my next one... I'm thinking something along the lines of a straight pairing at the moment XDDD

R&R would be much appreciated 'D

AkAtSuKi SaKuRa-ChAn


	2. Ficlet 2: Friendship sasukarin K

I glanced up at the full, sliver moon in the eerily starless sky and sighed.

We all sat around the campfire, not saying a word, or even exchanging glances for that matter, in fear of seeing Sasuke's face.

It's not natural; you just don't see Sasuke cry like that, none of use saw it coming! Poor guy, after all he'd been through, this just had to happen.

Some times, it's better not knowing the truth.....

Fearlessly, I stood up, walked over to Sasuke and Suigetsu and sat between them, I hated this silence; I actually almost missed mine and Suigetsu's bickering, _almost_! I was mentally screaming at someone to break the suffocating tension, which was so thick that you'd need C4 explosives to break it.

Team Hebi –sorry- Team _Eagle_, wasn't a team for the faint of heart, I'll tell you that much!

Since nobody else wanted to break the silence, I decided to do it myself. So, bracing myself for the worst, I opened my mouth and- "Are you alright?!" Ok, that wasn't what I'd meant to say! Everyone –even Sasuke- looked up at my stupid question and I mentally smacked my forehead. I decided that I should change the question to sound smarter and, _hopefully_, not get myself killed!

"Fuh-Physically, I meant!" I said quickly, just as Sasuke opened his mouth, which he shut immediately afterwards. "Are you alright _physically_?" I asked finally.

He blinked at me before he replied "I've seen better days," his gaze turned to the campfire as he continued "But I've seen a hell of allot worse, besides, I'll be fully healed up by tomorrow..." he trailed off.

And once again, the awkward silence reared its ugly head.

Suigetsu and I exchanged glances, I shot him a wobbly smile and he smirked meekly at me, my gaze shifted, form Suigetsu to Juugo, who nodded at me, as if he was congratulating me

We broke our gaze on one another when I felt pressure on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw something shocking, Sasuke was leaning his head on my shoulder!

"Uuuuuh, Sasuke, what-" "I'm tired!" he butted in before I could finish.

My eyes softened as he closed his, it just goes to show that even Uchiha Sasuke had his weak moments, which was the reason why I let him rest on my shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke," I said turning my gaze to the fire

"Hm?" he grunted, opening one eye.

I leaned closer and whispered so quietly so only Sasuke would hear "you know that were all here for you, Sasuke"

A fraction of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips "Yea" he said quietly closing his eyes again.

That was the closest that Sasuke and I had ever been.

* * *

Me: Naw!!! Inn'e so cute?! I actually _adore_ sasukarin… now I finally got to write a story about it, yay XD

Juugo: Indeed

Suigetsu: -jealous- grrrrr

Sasuke: uuuuuugh… too…OOC… -annoyed-

Karin: gee, I don't know guys; I thought it was awesome –blush-

Me: I bet you did Karin, I bet you did! Well, there ya'll go; hope you all enjoyed it, I might update soon, then again, I may not too. Who knoooooows!!!!

All My Love, AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn


End file.
